Code of Conduct
Preface Below is the standard by which all players will adhere to, failure to comply with the rules will result in interation with the PPS Procedures. Legendary Deeds Code of Conduct: Out of Character *All players are to keep in mind that OOC and IC are seperate, If an ST feels that this barrier has been broken, the ST has the right to remove one or both of the parties from the Venue. *While in the lobby, do not discuss venue matters. Also please refrain speaking in terms that could be perceived as offensive. This is including (but not limited to): racism, sexism, homophobia, classism, xenophobic remarks, agism and any other way you could single out an individual or group. *Pedophelia is not tolerated, and use of it in a scene will result of an automatic ban and a report to the proper authorities. *Scenes that involve rape and torture between two or more PCs must be pre-approved by ALL players involved. In order to prove that you have consented to this scene the administration requires a screen capture from every player showing their consent. Failure to do so will result in PPS Procedures upto and including bans. *Anyone caught promoting anything that is ilegal with in their legal jurisdiction will be banned immediately. *Anyone caught recruiting for another site will be facing PPS Procedures on a Site level. *In order to play in the Venue you must own the books. If you do not own the book, check with your local gaming store. If you do not find it there, check sites like Amazon or RPG Drive Thru. anyone caught promoting ilegal downloading of the intellectual property of White Wolf will be banned and could face legal action. (this includes offering to send you own PDFs to them). *Impersonation of a player or ST will be an automatic ban. Legendary Deeds Code of Conduct IC *Metagaming will not be tolerated. Metagaming is the use of OOC knowledge IC. Anyone who is not clear on that definition should immediately seek an Administrator or ST for clarification. A player found guilty of this will face PPS Procedures. *Mommy-Daddying will not be tolerated. This is when you ask one ST for something and they say no, and then you go to another ST in hopes of a different answer. Players caught doing this will receive PPS Procedures. *Sandboxing will not be tolerated. Sandboxing is using NPCs with out ST approval, adding things to your characters status/history with out seeking approval from an ST or advancing your own storyline with out approval. This is a serious offense and will face PPS Procedures. *Inigo Montoyaing will not be tolerated. This is a sub-type of metagaming when you have a PC that dies and you create a new PC with the intention of avenging your loss. This too will face PPS Procedures. *If you need to step away from the computer for more than 5 minutes you are to excuse yourself from the scene, take care of what ever you need to take care of and then return and admit yourself back to the scene. *You are not allowed to go into a private room by yourself. This is farming and will not be tolerated. Your first offense will receive a warning, after that you will be docked XP equal to the time that you were farming and your time farming will omitted from the week's XP total. Also considered farming is action spamming. Action spamming is typing out an insignificant action in order to prevent yourself from timing out (e.g. "Sits reading their book", "Drinks their drink", "Smiles and laughs", "Listens as people speak")